Alicia in Wonderland
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Alicia is minding her own business when she suddenly falls down the rabbit hole and finds herself taking the place of Alice from her favourite childhood story, also finding love, friendship and bravery along the way. Please R&R!
1. An Accidental Alice

**Summary: **Alicia is minding her own business when she suddenly falls down the rabbit hole and finds herself taking the place of Alice from her favourite childhood story, also finding love, friendship and bravery along the way. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Alice in Wonderland _or its characters. I only own Alicia Hall.

**A/N: **Wooo, I saw the movie and I gotta say, it inspired me to write! I have the plot planned out and I hope you enjoy this fic!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Alicia in Wonderland **

**-Chapter One: An Accidental Alice- **

Summer had always been Alicia's favourite time of year, and as she walked home from college that day, she clutched that familiar book in her hands, reading the pages whilst looking up every few words to watch where she was walking. She headed up the grassy bank towards her home, cutting through the small area of woodland that rested in between her and her college building.

Her dark brown curls blew in the summer breeze, ice blue eyes glittering in the afternoon sun. Her full lips pursed together for a moment as she concentrated on part of the book before turning the page with her dainty fingers. She took note of the horrible bruising around her wrist for a moment before looking up again, stumbling over a tree root. She tutted at herself and continued to walk, smiling with the satisfaction of reading her favourite story as she walked home from a morning of long, boring lessons.

It wasn't surprising that she didn't see the hole as she wandered up onto a bank.

She placed her bag on the ground, going to sit before suddenly dropping downwards, her book, _Alice in Wonderland_ thrown from her hands out of shock. She fell faster and faster, her screams echoing as she tumbled further into the ground taking in objects around her like dusty old Grandfather clocks, chess boards, several packs of playing cards, a table, a piano all hurtling towards her.

She screamed even louder, the stool of the piano scooping her onto it as she gripped onto the black instrument, her dark purple nails scratching down it as she tried to hold on. Then Alicia noticed the sash, looking to find that she was wearing a dark purple dress, one that had long sleeves and a knee-length floaty skirt. Her shoes were dark purple pumps and then she saw the dark purple ring on her hand.

She wondered how on earth she was surviving a fall like this, since she must've fallen a good few hundred feet by now. But her fall came to an abrupt stop as she hit a bed of leaves, her body rolling away with the force of the landing. She made a small sound as she went to stand, every part of her body aching from the hit to the cold marble floor. She gasped, sitting up slowly and trying to get to her feet, stumbling a little as she regained her balance.

She looked around the room she'd landed in, realising how dimly lit it was and how warm it was. Making her way down the hall towards a pristine white door, she realised that she must've just fallen down a hole in the woods and probably was unconscious right about now. Someone would come across her and she'd wake up and everything would be fine. She wondered about her parents, Alexander and Brenda, and if they'd be worried about her or not.

Opening the door, she entered slowly, finding a circular room with multiple dark doors in it, a small, round, glass table resting in the centre with a key on top of it. It all seemed too familiar, but Alicia figured it was just her subconscious playing over the events in the book she'd been reading before she fell. She decided to go with what she remembered from the plot in the book. First, try the key in the doors.

The key worked on one small door, the door behind the curtain, and Alicia remembered the mistake that Alice made in the book of drinking from the bottle without grabbing the key first. Keeping the key in her hand, Alicia turned and moved to the table, finding a small bottle of red liquid.

"Okay..." She breathed, "Following the book."

She took a sip, keeping a good grip on the key as she began to drink, luckily, her dress shrinking with her.

"She seems to remember." McTwisp the white rabbit whispered, looking to Mally the dormouse who looked up at Uilleam the dodo.

"This is good news." The dodo said, turning to Tweedledum and Tweedledee who stood holding hands.

"That Alice?" Tweedledum asked, Uilleam nodding in response.

"Yes, this is Alice."

"She's so certain of what to do." Mally said, "'Course it's Alice."

"The Orraculum, boys." McTwisp said, "Quickly, now."

Tweedledee and Tweedledum ran for the scroll, bringing it back and gasping as a key turned in the lock of the little door.

"Here she comes!" Mally gasped, "Away with you, quickly!"

The five of them headed back towards Absolem, who would definitely tell them if she was the right Alice or not. As Alicia stepped through the door, she found a garden full of strange flowers and twisted trees, steps of stone and long, dark green grass. Flies buzzed past that looked like rocking horses.

"Rocking-horse fly!" Alicia breathed, a smile crossing her face.

She headed down into the garden, jumping as she saw two chubby boys who she recognised straight away.

"Alice!" They cried, Alicia recoiling a little and gasping as they ran towards her and hugged her.

Because of the potion, she was smaller than them and she was a little overwhelmed by the affection.

"I'm not Alice..." She breathed, "I'm Alicia..."

"Of course you're Alice!" McTwisp said, "You did everything exactly right..."

He paused and studied her.

"Your hair isn't blonde anymore but you're still Alice."

"But I'm not Alice!" Alicia cried, "I'm Alicia!"

"Absolem will answer this problem." Mally said, "Come along."

Tweedledum and Tweedledee took Alicia by the arms and led her forward, beginning to fight over her which hurt her arms as they tugged and pulled her.

"Boys, settle down." Uilleam said, "You're hurting the poor girl."

Alicia struggled, trying to dig her heels into the ground to stop them from taking you. She wriggled and tugged, pulled and kicked, but Tweedledum and Tweedledee didn't let her go. Not knowing what else to do, she began to plead with them.

"I swear, I'm not Alice!" She exclaimed, "Please, I swear to you, I am not Alice!"

Then came a deep voice, Alicia and the others wandering into a blue haze as they came face to face with a large blue caterpillar. Absolem looked down upon Alicia who was still struggling against Tweedledee and Tweedledum, deciding whether or not she was Alice.

"Silence, stupid girl." He ordered, the young girl looking up at him with tearful eyes, "Who are you?"

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. A Different Wonderland

**Summary: **Alicia is minding her own business when she suddenly falls down the rabbit hole and finds herself taking the place of Alice from her favourite childhood story, also finding love, friendship and bravery along the way. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Alice in Wonderland _or its characters. I only own Alicia Hall. I don't own some of the lines used in this chapter either.

**A/N: **Okay, this will follow the movie plotline, however I will be adding plenty of original scenes and twists in and I'm not following the script word for word, and also Alicia really does have a purpose in Underland, but if I revealed it now, it would spoil the story. Thanks for the support with the first chapter and I hope I continue to please you as the story progresses.

Sorry it's taken so long to update and I really hope you enjoy this!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Alicia in Wonderland **

**-Chapter Two: A Different Wonderland- **

"I-I'm Alicia..." Alicia whispered, "Please, I'm Alicia, I swear!"

"Hmm." The caterpillar hummed, the smoke billowing around him, "We shall see."

"What do you mean by that?" Alicia demanded, "I know who I am, thank you very much!"

"Do you know, stupid girl?" Absolem asked, looking to the group who stood around Alicia, "Unroll the Oraculum."

His voice was deep, and he spoke slowly. He was clearly very wise, and Alicia knew him to be like the caterpillar in the Alice in Wonderland story. She realised that the world she was in was rather different to the one described in Lewis Carroll's story. It was darker, and much creepier than the world described in her favourite story. Mally and McTwisp hurried to open the scroll that rested on a mushroom close by, Alicia curious to see what was on it.

"The Oraculum, being a calendrical compendium of Underland..."

_Underland? _Alicia was worried, but more so by the scroll as pictures began to form on it's worn body. She leaned in to look closer, looking at the dark blue caterpillar as he began to speak again, smoke just floating around him.

"It tells of each day and every day since the Beginning." He said slowly, Alicia turning her attention back to the Oraculum.

"Today is Griblig Day in the time of the Red Queen." McTwisp began, the picture showing the group looking at the Oraculum in the exact positions in which they stood now.

"Show her the Frabjous Day." Absolem instructed, one of the twins speaking up with a small smile on his chubby face.

"Yeah, Frabjous being the day you slay the Jabberwocky." He said, Alicia sucking in a breath at the words.

Jabberwocky? She had to _slay _the Jabberwocky? She'd read of it and read part of the poem but never knew she'd have to...or that Alice had to...No...No, she couldn't kill it! She couldn't kill anything let alone a huge beast like that.

"Oh, yeah! The other twin began, indicating the scroll, "That being you there, with the Vorpal sword."

"No other swords can kill the Jabberwocky, nohow." The first twin added, Alicia becoming tearful again as she saw herself standing there with the sword in hand, a ferocious beast looming down upon her. This wasn't her responsibility. No way.

"If it ain't Vorpal, it ain't dead." The second twin said, Alicia backing away from the scroll.

"Oh, no, no, no, no..." She breathed, "No, that's not me...I'm not here to kill anything, I fell down a hole and I hit my head, okay? That's what all this is! A dream, a fantasy! I must have concussion and you're really paramedics."

"Parawhat?" One of the twins asked, McTwisp turning to the caterpillar.

"Resolve this for us, Absolem. She is Alice, isn't she?" He asked nervously, Absolem slowly vanishing behind the thickness of the smoke around him.

"Not hardly..."

Alicia backed away slowly, pushing her hands to her face to try her best to think while ignoring the confused whispers of the others. Tweedledum and Tweedledee looked startled as she started mumbling to herself.

"Not logical..." She muttered, "It's not logical..I need...um...sedation...I bet I've been sedated, that must be it."

"Sedated?" McTwisp asked, "Alice, you aren't making sense..."

"I'M NOT ALICE!" The girl bellowed, "I'M ALICIA! A-LIC-IA!"

She sounded the name out to try and make the creatures understand that she wasn't who they believed her to be, but all thought was broken by the appearance of a large white cat-like creature with black spots across its fur and huge, sharp claws and teeth. The others gasped in horror, Tweedledum and Tweedledee throwing their arms in the air and crying out.

"BANDERSNATCH!"

Following the savage creature were soldiers who were in fact a pack of cards, all carrying spears alongside them as they charged towards the group. In her panic, Alicia just broke into a run, her dress and dark brown curls flowing behind her.

"Oh, God..." She breathed as she tripped, just picking herself up and sprinting again.

Creatures were being caught behind her, one after the other and the army of cards just kept coming. It was like a nightmare, and there was no way out of it. All Alicia thought of to do was just to run. Run. Run. _RUN!_

The rabbit was caught, then the Dodo, and Alicia just prayed that she'd get out of this alive. She ran through the vast meadow of mushrooms and the long grass, screaming as the Bandersnatch leapt over the mushrooms and crashed through several while it skidded along the ground. Alicia didn't stop. Her chest heaved and her legs grew tired but she didn't stop running. Her life depended on her strength to run.

She tripped again, covering her head only to hear the beast roar over her. She turned, feeling her flesh tear as it's claws ripped across her arm. Mally had pulled its eye out with her tiny sword, and Alicia had never been more grateful. She just ran, and ran, trying to ignore the screeches of the Bandersnatch and the pain in her arm. The twins ran behind her and they escaped out into the open, far away from the army and evil creature behind them.

They reached a road with two different directions, and before them rested a tree. The direction to the left was _Snud_ and to the right is was _Queast_. What strange place-names. Alicia knew her arm was bleeding but she chose to ignore it for now. It didn't seem too bad. It hurt though when the twins grabbed her arms.

"East to Queast!" One shouted.

"No! South to Snud!" Yelled the other, poor Alicia wincing at the stinging of the scratches on her arm.

"No, no, no, this way!" The other said, all turning as a bird-like screech bellowed through the air.

Alicia ducked just in time, whereas poor Tweedledee and Tweedledum were carried away.

"NO!" She cried, hearing their cries fade into the distance over the hills.

She began to tremble through the shock of everything that had happened, and the pain in her arm, and the fear of what would become of her if she was caught. She wondered what would become of the others who had been taken. Where had they been taken? Who wanted them? What did they want with them? Oh, so many damn questions and not enough answers!

* * *

Night had fallen, and the forests grew eerily dark. Alicia felt something following her, and she knew there was a presence around her. She looked behind her.

Nothing.

She looked all around and found no-one and nothing there but the silent trees and the moonlight sky. But the presence remained. An invisible being perhaps. Her mind trailed back to the book, and she tried to think of one character who could be invisible. And only one sprang to mind.

"It looks like you ran afoul of something with wicked claws." A voice said, Alicia turning at the sound of it only to see the Cheshire Cat, all smiles and big green eyes as he lay curled up on the branch of a tree.

His voice was smooth and quiet, and he had his familiar grin on his face. It never ceased to be.

"And I'm still comatose..." Alicia whispered, the cat continuing to grin at her.

"What did that to you?" He asked slowly, Alicia biting her lip as she remembered the pain from the Bandersnatch's claws.

"Bander...um...Bandersnatch." She muttered, "The Bandersnatch."

She was very tired, and very cold. She was still shivering and she felt quite weak and feeble.

"Well, I'd better have a look." The cat said in his almost whispering voice, appearing right beside her and making her jump.

Her nerves probably couldn't take much more of this today. They'd had a big enough battering as it was...until she realised it was just the cat's head floating and his body was nowhere to be seen.

"What're you doing?" She asked, the cat's head rotating as he replied to her question.

"It needs to be purified by someone with evaporating skills, or it will fester and putrefy." The cat explained, his full body now appearing before the girl.

He noticed how dark her hair had become and how it lacked it's length from her childhood. Pity she couldn't remember where she was.

"I'd rather you didn't." She said, fearing what he would do to her, "I'll be fine as soon as I wake up from my medication."

"At least let me bind it for you." The cat said softly, beginning to bandage the nasty wound on her arm, "What do you call yourself?"

"Alicia." She replied, watching as the cat's eyes met hers suddenly.

"Alice?" He asked, earning a growl from her.

"My name is _Alicia_!" She snapped, "Not Alice."

"I see." The cat replied, appearing behind her and floating on the air, "You'd best be on your way."

He steered away and continued to levitate, leaving Alicia confused. Everything was confusing her today. She just wanted to go back home and be with her parents. She missed them.

"What way?" She asked, "All I want to do is come round from my medication and be with my parents!"

"Fine." The cat said, turning upside down and stretching out his legs, "Then I'll take you to the Hare and the Hatter, but that's the end of it."

She was left alone for a moment, but as she turned back towards the path, she heard that very same voice again.

"Coming?"

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	3. Of Hatters and Teapots

**Summary: **Alicia is minding her own business when she suddenly falls down the rabbit hole and finds herself taking the place of Alice from her favourite childhood story, also finding love, friendship and bravery along the way. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Alice in Wonderland _or its characters. I only own Alicia Hall. I don't own some of the lines used in this chapter either.

* * *

**Alicia in Wonderland **

**-Chapter Three: Of Hatters and Teapots-**

Alicia found herself at a long dining table, a creepy battered windmill behind it which had eerie light seeping through its misshapen windows.

The sails were bent and broken, shredded and torn, and the building itself looked to be falling apart. As she approached the table, which was covered in teapots and cups, pots of food and a variety of other things, she was met with the eyes of a wild hare, the dormouse from the forest and a man with wild red hair, beautiful green eyes and incredibly pale skin.

It could only be the Mad Hatter, March Hare and the dormouse from Lewis Carroll's story. The hare jittered while the Hatter smiled a toothy grin, making his way across the table and knocking many things over in the process. It was her. The one he'd been waiting for, for so long. _His Alice_.

He realised how tiny she was, and as he knelt before her, he watched her beautiful blue eyes flicker with a hint of recognition.

"It's you…" He breathed, hearing Mally pipe up behind him.

"She won't have it." The mouse huffed, "No matter what we tell her."

"It's the _right _Alice!" Thwack cried, pulling on his ears and tugging them down by his face.

"It's absolutely Alice!" The Hatter beamed, "You're absolutely Alice! I'd know you anywhere!"

He turned to the others.

"I'd know him anywhere!"

He turned back, however, to see a very sad sight. It was a sight he'd witnessed so long ago and he hated to see it. Alice, his Alice, was crying. Why was she crying? Perhaps it was something to do with her height. She hated being so small the last time she was here in Underland.

"Alice?" He asked, picking the girl up and sitting her in his hand, "Whatever is the matter?"

"I'm not_ Alice_!" She growled through her tears, "My name is _Alicia_! I'm small, I'm tired and cold! I…I AM NOT _ALICE_!"

The Hatter simply stared for a moment, putting her on the ground again to study her. She really was his Alice. Of course she was. She just couldn't remember. When she discovered the truth, he hoped she would not endure too much pain. There was enough pain in Underland without her suffering to add to it.

He watched her dry her tears and watched her calm down slowly, deciding to take her mind from her suffering at that point. He hoped there wouldn't be much more of it.

"Well, as you can see." He began, picking her up by the wrist which left her small frame dangling by his side, "We're still having tea."

He climbed back onto the table with Alice still hanging by his side.

"And it's all because I was obliged to kill Time waiting for your return." He continued, "You're terribly late you know. Naughty."

Alicia chuckled a little at that and watched the March Hare pour himself some tea into a bowl whilst keeping her ears trained on the Hatter.

"Well, anyway, Time became quite offended and stopped altogether." The strange man continued, the Hare jumping as the Cheshire Cat appeared at the end of the table, "Not a tick ever since."

The March Hare let out a giggle as he trembled in his seat, focussing on his broken cup that rested in his furry paw.

"Cup."

"Time can be funny when you're unconscious." Alicia said softly, taking a seat by the Hatter who watched her with interest.

She was amazed by how comfortable she felt around the people of Underland, and she wondered if it was because of her familiarity with them as they were in the book, or if it was because of something different…Deeper even.

"Yes, yes, of course, but now you're back, you see." The Hatter said softly, "And we need to get on to the Frabjous Day."

"Frabjous Day!" cried Mally and Thwack, the Hatter's voice intriguing Alicia more than the happy yells coming from the others.

"I'm investigating things that begin with the letter 'M'." The Hatter said with a slightly furrowed brow, before he turned to Alicia with a more sincere expression, "Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"

Alicia should know that. She knew it should be implanted in her brain, yet for the life of her, she couldn't remember the answer.

"Downal wyth Bluddy Behg Hid!"

Alicia jumped at the dual sounds that escaped the Hatter's red lips and in her confusion, she looked up to the rest of the group who looked at the Hatter with a hint of worry.

"W-what?" She asked, the cat speaking up.

"Down with the Bloody Big Head." He explained, "The Bloody Big Head being the Red Queen."

The Red Queen? OH! The Queen of Hearts, as Alicia knew her. Of course! The Hatter, it seemed, was rather eager to interrupt the conversation before it escalated. Alicia could only wonder why.

"Come, come. We simply must commence with the slaying and such!" He began, "Therefore it is high time to forgive and forget, or forget and forgive, whichever comes first or is, in any case most convenient."

He pulled out a small, round, silver pocket watch and was content to stare at it.

"I'm waiting."

The March Hare pulled out his own golden one and studied it carefully.

"Hey. It's tick-tick…It's ticking again!" He jittered, the Hatter grinning at his own watch.

"All this talk of blood and slaying has put me off my tea." The cat said slowly, the Hatter putting his watch away.

"The entire world is falling to ruin, and poor Chessur's off his tea." The Hatter said with a slight glare."

"What happened that day was not my fault." The cat explained, rubbing the edge of the tea cup.

Alicia looked at the Hatter, taking in the cold glare in those stunning eyes. She knew something was wrong and she knew that the two of them had a history. She just wondered what it entailed. The Hatter's eyes changed to an amber-like colour, and the wheeze which was breathed from his lips made Alicia incredibly nervous.

"Oh, dear." Thwack breathed, trembling behind his cup. The Hatter stood, a strong accent escaping his lips which made Alicia feel weak at the knees.

"You ran out on them to save your own skin." He began, edging towards the cat, "You guddler's scuttish pilgar lickering shulen juggling sluking urpal. Bar lom muck egg brimni!"

Alicia was terrified by the outburst and Mally saw the dear in her eyes, knowing just how to stop it.

"Hatter!"

The green, Alicia saw, was present again in those stunning eyes and the Hatter just managed to choke out a thanks.

"Ooh, meow…" said the Hare, making Alicia chuckle.

"I'm fine." The Hatter whispered, the cat speaking to him softly.

"What's wrong with you, Tarrant?" He asked, almost with exasperation, "You used to be the life of the party."

Tarrant. What a beautiful name! Alicia beamed at the very sound of it. Tarrant. _Oh, Tarrant_. She snapped herself out of her dreamlike state to listen to the response from Tarrant the Hatter.

"You used to do the best Futterwacken in all of Witzend." The cat said slowly.

Witzend? What unusual names the places in Underland had! And that…futter-word. What a curious name! She wanted desperately to know what that was.

"Futter what?" She asked with a half smile.

"Futterwacken!" Thwack cried, slamming a pot down.

"It's a dance!" Mally explained, Thwack beginning to imitate it while the Hatter started to speak again.

"On the Frabjous Day when the White Queen once again wears the crown," He said as he returned to his seat, "On that day, I shall Futterwacken vigorously."

The neighing of horses broke the atmosphere, the sound making Thwack tremble even more if that was possible.

"Oh, no…" He gasped, diving across the table while everyone else felt panicked.

"The Knave…" Mally breathed, clutching the teaspoon tightly in her hands.

"Goodbye…" Chessur said, vanishing into thin air and leaving the others frightened, especially poor Alicia who had no idea about what was happening.

She looked to the Hatter with worry in her eyes while he fed her a strange liquid from a small bottle. Not another size potion. Anything but that!

"Drink this quickly." He whispered, Alicia drinking as much as she could, almost choking on it as it hit the back of her throat.

"Quick!" Thwack cried, "Hide her!"

The Hatter took the lid from the teapot before him and grabbed Alicia who was shrinking out her dress which left her practically naked. He placed her in the pot as the Knave approached, telling her to mind her head as she hit the bottom.

She felt her dress fall around her and found her way out of it, sitting silently as the Hatter placed the lid back on and hid the pot in his lap. She was smart enough to know to keep quiet and something inside her told her it was okay, that it was fine to trust the Hatter. As mad as the party at that table were, clearly they were willing to protect her.

"Well, if it's not my favourite trio of lunatics." A new voice said, Alicia assuming that this was the Knave speaking.

She found his voice pretty damn annoying and knew it would grate on her pretty quickly.

"We're looking for the girl called Alice." He stated, Alicia covering her mouth at the words to stop a string of profanities escaping her li0ps.

Her name was _Alicia_!

"Speaking of the Queen," The Hatter began, "Here is a little song we used to sing in her honour."

Alicia heard the others begin to sing and she wondered what on earth they were playing at. Their singing was cut off, though, followed by a choking sound which came from the Hatter.

"If you're hiding her," The Knave began, "You'll lose your heads."

"Already lost them." The Hatter wheezed, Alicia having to fight back a laugh at the remark, "All together now!"

The group began to sing again, but a surprised sound escaped the lips of the Hatter as a sniffing sound filled Alicia's ears too.

A hound…!

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
